Happy Birthday
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: my second request story...my version of the first season three episode. elena thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday, so will she accept Damon's invitation and will she discover just what he is up to?


_a/n: this is my second request story. As you know the season three premier is set on Elena's birthday, but before we all see the episode I would like to publish my little twist on what could happen that night. I'm sure the writers will not be so kind to give us the Delena scenes that we crave so desperately in the first episode, but hopefully this will hold you over until then. Or at least until I post something else. Happy reading! _

_ Dedicated to __NelenaCalden_

Elena had never really been one to hate her birthday. Normally she found it quite a wonderful day. Except for the year her parents had died, she'd tried to remain upbeat about it all. However, the summer and the events of the night that no one spoke of had put quite a damper on anything good or exciting in the gang's lives. Bonnie had become exhausted from dealing with Elena's sadness and Jeremy's distance. Caroline had offered the idea of having a party, and so the surprise plans began in hushed tones where no vampire (other than Caroline of course) could eavesdrop and spill the beans.

Elena had moved into the Boarding House with Damon, at least temporarily. She needed time away from the house she had shared with her parents, and then Aunt Jenna. There were just too many memories there for her to deal with. Alaric had taken over temporary guardianship of Jeremy, but he spent most of his time with Bonnie. That was when his nose was stuck in a book or eyes locked to the computer screen. No one could figure out just what his new obsession was, but Bonnie was sure she would before the month was over.

The party was set for tonight, the eve of Elena's birthday. They would party all night and then watch the sun come up and sing happy birthday. They would need time to decorate the house and get everything ready, and with a sinking heart Bonnie knew what they had to do. On the bright side, she knew just the man for the job. If anyone could keep a secret, it was _him. _"Caroline, I think we need to discuss something…"

Caroline looked up from the coffee she was sipping and narrowed her eyes. "I don't like the sounds of that."

"Well, Matt is going to help us with the food and the decorations, and so is Jeremy. There really isn't anyone without a job for the party that can be in charge of distracting Elena and making sure she doesn't go back to the Boarding House before we are ready."

"If you were thinking about Damon, you better think again."

"Come on Caroline." Bonnie smiled. "You've seen how close they have gotten over these past few months since Stefan left. I think he's good for her."

Caroline scoffed and drummed her nails on the table. "Good for her, that blood sucking vampire used me as a blood bag for weeks. I find it hard to believe that he could be good for anyone."

"You know he's changed. It hasn't been a drastic change, and sure there are times when I would like nothing more than to break his nose with my fist…but he does love her. He would never hurt her."

"Did you miss the day where he forced her to drink his blood? If Klaus had managed to kill her, we wouldn't be celebrating anymore of Elena's birthdays."

"Can you blame him?" Bonnie placed her hand over Caroline's, thankful when the tapping stopped. "What if it had been you and Matt in that position? Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

Caroline failed to mention that Tyler crossed her mind and sighed. "I get your point, but who's to say that slimy Salvatore will even help us?"

"Help you with what?" his voice was like silk, but both girls jumped.

When they turned they found sparkling blue eyes looking back at them, followed by smirking lips and the ever present leather jacket. "How long have you been listening?" Bonnie demanded looking around the grill. Matt was supposed to warn them if he came in.

"Long enough to know that you need me." He winked at Caroline. "You know, Elena isn't really a fan of the surprise. After recent events I think giving her any variation of a heart attack would not be in her best interest."

"We know her a hell of a lot better than you do." Caroline said, glaring at the man that she'd once found unable to resist.

"There is no need for rudeness." He said and leaned over the booth they were sitting in, looking over the notebook Bonnie had been making notes in. "Just what is it you need me to do?"

When Caroline said nothing, Bonnie took it upon herself to inform Damon of just what his duties were exactly and the times that he was supposed to perform them by. He nodded and with a dashing smile to both of them, left the grill; a plan of his own forming in his mind. It would take a little coaxing, a little luck and a lot of charm, but he would manage it. When Elena found herself an 18 year old, she would also find herself in the arms of the vampire that loved her. He would bet money on it.

_ A While Later _

Elena looked up from her place on the bed, her thoughts hadn't really been much on the book she'd been staring at. She'd been thinking of her birthday and why none of her friends really seemed to care. No one, not even Jeremy had asked her what she wanted to do tomorrow. Damon had been quite all morning, and then he had gone out. When she heard the door close down below she felt her heart skip a beat and scolded herself. It was only _him _after all. The knock at her door was only a moment later and she marked her page.

"Come in." she called, turning toward the door.

Damon came in, his arms full of bags. There was at least seven of them, and one she noticed was from a fancy lingerie store. He ignored the arch of her brow as he set them on the bed beside her. Instead he stood there patiently, his arms crossed, staring at her. Obviously he was waiting for her to either yell at him or dig into the bags to find out what he had bought her. She considered not reacting at all, but this was the first real sign of someone remembering her birthday and she wasn't about to press her luck. "It's all for you." He said after a moment.

"What's the occasion?" she asked innocently, peeping past the pink tissue paper that stuck out of the closest bag.

"Don't blame dumb Elena. It's doesn't suit you." He smiled, and pointed at a black bag with gold writing on it. "I would like if you wore that one to dinner tonight, but any of the other ones would be fine. When you are ready, I will be downstairs."

Then with a kiss to her forehead he was gone. She stared at the spot where he had been standing a moment ago and sighed. She thought about not even looking at the dress he'd pointed out, but her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled it out. The material was black and slinky. She walked to the mirror that stood against the wall and held it up to her. It barely touched the floor, strapless with diamond studs over the bust. She turned a little and saw the slit up the side.

It was a little higher than she would have chosen for herself, but from the looks of it, the garment would fit her perfectly. Either Damon had snooped through her closet to learn her sizes, or he was just that good. She decided it was the latter and turned back to the bed. The next bag held matching shoes and she didn't even have to try them on to know that they would be perfect for her. There were two more dresses that she could have picked from.

A knee length blue one that was covered in a sheer fabric that would look fantastic no doubt, and a blood red dress with a hundred criss-cross straps connecting the back to the front and holding it all together. It looked a little too complicated to put on alone so she lay it on the bed and glanced back at the black and diamonds. It looked like he was going to win this one after all. Then her eye caught the lingerie bag and she bit her lip.

What would it matter if she wore what he'd gotten her or not. It wasn't like he was going to see it on her. Ever. But even as she said it, even as she opened the bag and told herself repeatedly that she was going to evade being charmed by him, she knew it was a lost cause. White tissue paper was wrapped around a black garter that had a dangling diamond heart. Another wrapped package held a black lace bustier and matching panties. She would have pegged Damon for a thong guy, but she guessed wrong.

The quality and texture was incredible and she knew she couldn't pass up the chance at wearing any of the things he'd gotten her. She reached out to touch the dress again, jumping at the knock on her door. She spun around, tossing the black lace in her hand behind her on the bed before Damon appeared in her door way. In his hands were two rectangular velvet boxes. One was black and the other was red. He glanced at the bed and saw all three dresses laying out. There was no clue as to which one she had chosen yet.

That was fine, he liked the essence of surprise better. "I forgot to give you these." He said, holding them out to her.

"Really Damon." She said, glancing at the boxes and then back up to his face. "You've given me enough already."

"Birthdays come only once a year. Enjoy it." He slid the boxes into her hands, stepping closer to her so she could smell the faint perfume she had sprayed this morning. It was almost gone, but a bit lingered on her skin. "Besides, it's been a while since I've gotten to spoil anyone. It might as well be you." He wondered if she would take his words as rude, but she just nodded and looked at the box.

"Normally I like having choices Damon, but I have to admit…you did make it rather hard for me with all this." She gestured at the bed.

Damon smiled and took her free hand in his, pulling her back to the mirror. "Perhaps I could make it a little easier for you."

"How do you mean?" she asked, letting him take one of the boxes and open it.

Inside were two pairs of earrings. One was diamond studs, the other ruby tear drops. Both were beautiful, but when he took one of each from the box and held them up to her ears, she knew she would pick the diamonds. "I think they would go better with the black dress." He said wiggling the stud next to her right cheek. "That's just my opinion though."

"What is in the other box?" she said, looking down at her hands.

"Open it." He said, slipping the earrings back into the box and tossing it carelessly onto the bed.

She did, stiffening the gasp that threatened to come out. Inside was a thin chain with a dangling diamond heart on it, reminding her of the garter. There was also a blue princess cut stone set on a gold chain. It made her reconsider the dress she had chosen for a moment. "They're beautiful." She said and looked up to the mirror, meeting his eyes in the reflection. "This is all too much."

"I expect to see it all on you at one time or another." He smiled and resisted the urge to kiss the side of her neck. Instead he checked his watch. "I don't mean to rush you, but we really should get ready. Our reservation is in an hour and we have a whole schedule for tonight."

"You do know that my birthday isn't until tomorrow." She said as he walked towards the door. With a wink over his shoulder and a grin, he pulled it open.

"What's wrong with starting the celebration early?" and then he was gone once more and she found herself staring at her small mountain of new treasures.

_An Hour and Five Minutes Later_

Damon stood in the middle of the living room, a glass of brandy in his hand, his eyes on his watch. It was a good thing he had learned the ways of women in his time with this body. He'd specifically told her the wrong time, knowing full well that she would be late. Any women with that many things to choose from would undoubtedly need more time to get ready. He thought about settling on the couch and getting comfortable, but Bonnie's voice rang in his head and he knew he would have to get her out of there soon.

"We're late Elena!" he called and downed the last sip of his drink, setting the crystal on the coffee table.

"If you'd waited a few more seconds you would have been mesmerized by the sight of me, but now you've ruined the moment." Her voice brought his eyes back to the stairs where she stood on the landing, smiling at him.

"Elena." He said and cleared his throat, standing straight.

She'd chosen the black dress after all, the studs and the anklet. He could see the glimmer of the heart through the slit as she walked towards him. He wondered if she were wearing the lingerie too, but hoped he would find that out later. The look of dazed appreciation in his eyes almost made her giggle, but she kept her composure and walked up to him, leaving a few inches between them. She'd sprayed her perfume again and the scent was messing with his heightened senses. He could hear her heart pounding in his ears and smiled. She was just as nervous as he was.

"Well?" she asked and turned in a little circle. There was nothing like a little lace and sparkle to give a woman new found confidence. "How do I look?"

"Good enough to eat." He answered honestly, and winked. Then he held out his hand like the gentleman he'd been raised to be and gestured to the door. "Shall we go?"

"We better, we are late after all." She said, admiring the simple suit he was wearing.

She noticed he had left the tie, but she found that she didn't mind. The two top buttons of his white shirt were undone and she glanced at the exposed skin of his chest when he opened the car door for her. She also couldn't help notice the cologne he'd sprayed over himself and resisted the urge to breathe in deeply. She was very grateful that he could not hear her thoughts and leaned back in the seat as he drove them a few minutes out of Mystic Falls to a restaurant she'd heard about from her parents. She pushed the thought away, and smiled at Damon when he helped her out of the car.

She was going to enjoy tonight, whatever time she had with him. And then tonight, after this was all over and the pumpkin appeared she would lay in bed and remember all the wonderful things they had done together.

_Back at the Boarding House_

Bonnie looked up as Caroline set the clipboard down on the counter a little harder than she needed to. "What's wrong now?" she asked, searching the blonde vampire's eyes for a hint.

"Damon isn't answering any of my texts. How are we supposed to do any recon or keep track of her when our liaison is missing in action?"

"I think you are taking this top secret thing a bit too far." Bonnie said, holding the back door open for Matt as he brought food from the Grill into the kitchen. "It was meant as a joke, not for you to take it seriously."

Caroline sighed and looked down at the list. "There is still so much to do. What if Elena demands that he bring her home early? What if his charm wears off and she grabs a cab and comes back here?"

"I think he would warn us before any of that happened." Bonnie said and moved some things around in the fridge so Matt could fit the salads in. She ignored the sight of the blood bags and stepped aside so they could take over from there. "I'm going to go check on Jeremy." She said and walked into the living room.

Jeremy had a streamer in one hand and a balloon in the other. He was staring at the high ceiling thoughtfully. They would have needed a hundred more yards of streamers to have created the look that Caroline was going for, but they would have to deal with what they were given. Bonnie checked her watch and then the clock above the mantel to make sure that they were both right. She was a little worried about Damon not getting in contact with them either, but they were running out of time to worry. A few more hours and then Elena would be back.

_At the Restaurant_

Damon watched Elena swallow her last bite of dinner, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the new tastes he'd tempted her into trying. He heard the faint murmur in her throat and wondered if she was teasing him, or if she really was enjoying the meal. When she opened her eyes, she looked right at him; their eyes connected and she felt as though she'd been set on fire, but in the least painful way possible. The candlelight played with his eyes, making them sparkle brighter than any of the jewels she was wearing. She almost felt jealous for a moment, how could he look so incredible, and even though she was all dressed up, she was sure no one would notice her over him.

He reached across the table, never taking his eyes off hers and slipped his fingers between hers. She squeezed back, wondering if he was compelling her attraction to him. She'd left her vervain necklace at home, so he very well could be, but part of her doubted it. The old Damon might have done that, but this man that was sitting before her now, would never pull that on her. Unless of course it was for her own protection… They both knew he would do anything to protect her.

"Damon, there is something I should tell you." She said, a bit annoyed at just how breathless her voice sounded.

He smiled, opened his mouth to speak but then the waiter came with the checque. Damon said something to him in French and the man nodded, walking away. Elena watched the retreating back with a curious look on her face. "We should get going. Lots to do and not very much time."

When they were back in the car, Elena could still feel the tingling in her hand from where he had touched her. She knew better than to ask where they were going by now and kept silent until the car stopped again. She looked out of the windshield and smiled, getting out of the car before he could even shut off the engine. They were parked a few feet from the beach where she and Jeremy had played with their parents when they were younger.

Neither of them had been back since the weekend before the accident. She thought that once she came back her she would feel sad and lonely, but it was the exact opposite. Damon stepped out of the car and watched the smile spread across her face. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the sand, and then a little farther too where the water started. She gasped when the chilled water touched her toes and turned to smile at him. "Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"It's not exactly warm Elena." He said, walking toward her.

She sighed and collapsed on the sand, content to let the water lap at her toes. He watched her lean back on her hands and look up at the stars. He sat beside her so their arms and legs were touching. "Thank you for bringing me here." She said turning to look at him.

The stars brightened her eyes and he noticed she was leaning toward him as he was bending over her. "I hoped it wouldn't upset you."

"Not at all." Her voice turned to a whisper as their lips closed in.

Before she knew it, she was on her back, the sand tangling in her hair, the weight of his body over hers and the pressure of his mouth on hers. His hands were all over her, touching her as if he couldn't get enough. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and tugged lightly, not sure if she was trying to push him closer or farther away. She felt his fingers trail down her side, over her leg until he found the slit. She heard the fabric rip a little more as he craved to feel more of her skin. He thought he'd become more accustomed to the smell of her over the course of the night, but now that they were close, he could barely stand it. Could barely keep control of himself…

The vibrating of his phone in his pocket was just the distraction both of them needed to keep from going too far. This wasn't exactly the way he'd planned on seducing Elena, and taking her back to the house all ravaged and sandy wasn't something she would thank him for after. She groaned when he pulled away from the kiss and sat up to check the message. She stayed laying down, trying to catch her breath. When Damon saw the words on the screen he sighed and stood, reached a hand out to her. She looked up at him curiously, trying to see that screen of his phone. "Come on," he said. "we better get going."

Elena felt as if the world had been turned upside down. Damon Salvatore was turning down sex on the beach and offering to take her home. Something had to be wrong. "What's going on?" she asked getting up herself and sliding her shoes on. "Is everything alright?"

"We should be getting back home that's all. It's getting late." he took her elbow and helped her through the sand, her heels sinking into the softness.

_Back at the Boarding House_

Bonnie's phone vibrated and she sighed in relief. "Alright everyone." She called to the four other people in the room. Alaric had shown up a little while ago with the liquor. "We finally got a message back. They are on their way, let's find our hiding places."

When Caroline could hear the car she turned off the lights and moved to her spot behind the couch next to Matt. Alaric was in the shadows of the door to the kitchen; Bonnie was on the landing of the staircase with Jeremy keeping an eye out for the car coming up the drive. She watched Damon get out of the car, walk over to Elena's door and help her out. Then she watched, with wide eyes as Elena grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her in a hungry, almost desperate kiss. The sound Jeremy made was something between surprised and disgusted.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked in a loud whisper.

"They're kissing." Bonnie turned toward the living room, even though she couldn't see anyone. "Like really kissing."

"God, I hope they don't come in here all hot and bothered." Caroline said, standing up to try and see out the window. "That would just be awkward."

"Get back down here." Matt hissed and tugged her back into the hiding place.

Bonnie looked back to the window and pulled Jeremy down, away from it quickly. "They're coming. Everyone shut up."

Caroline heard the key in the door and sighed. She'd forgotten to lock it like Damon had told her to. "Didn't you lock that before we left?" Elena asked when they were inside.

"I thought I did." Damon said, sounded almost a little too confused. "And I was pretty sure I left a light on."

"Maybe we don't need any lights." Elena said and the group could hear another kiss.

"Not now Elena." Damon said, feeling very torn. There was nothing he wanted more than to press Elena against the wall and kiss her until she couldn't breathe or lay her on the couch and make love to her, but there were people that were listening and waiting.

"Did I miss something?" Elena said, anger biting the edges of her tone. "Or have you not been trying to get me to act like this for over a year? I thought you wanted me."

"Now is not the time to discuss it." He said and stepped toward the light switch. "Trust me for once and just hush."

"I don't like being ordered-" Elena was cut off when the lights turned on and everyone jumped out at her.

"Surprise!" Caroline's voice was the loudest of all.

For a moment, Elena felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She was surrounded by the very people that she thought had forgotten her birthday. They were all smiling, with just a hint of curiosity behind the happy birthdays they wished to her and the looks they threw at Damon. Elena understood now why he had been so unwilling to take advantage of her all night. As she was pulled into the living room and away from the vampire she vowed she would get him on her terms before her birthday ended.

_Just Before Sun Rise_

The music blasted from the speakers around the living room, ringing in Damon's ears. He was more accustomed to loud rock music he could dance to properly, not whatever pop-y crap Caroline had picked. Either way all the girls seemed pleased with the choice. They had pushed the coffee table to one side and were using the rug as a dance floor. He couldn't keep his eyes off Elena, and his spot on the couch was the perfect position to watch her. Alaric had been playing the part of the wallflower for quite for a while, but by the time Jeremy had taken refuge in the kitchen he'd taken a seat next to Damon.

"I have to say, the conversation we overhead came as quite a shock."

"Serves me right, the girl finally wakes up and starts to act on her feelings with five other people in the room."

"What would have happened if we hadn't been here?"

"Don't ask." Damon took a sip from his glass.

"I think it's time for cake." Bonnie said and grabbed the remote for the sound system, turning the music down. "Jeremy light the candles!" she called into the kitchen.

When Jeremy came out, carrying the large cake with Matt's help the group began to sing. Elena looked at her friends…her family and smiled. She glanced at Rick and wished for both their sakes that Aunt Jenna could have been there. Bonnie was standing next to Jeremy smiling, Caroline had her face hidden behind the camera as she tried to capture the moment. Damon had moved from the couch to stand with the others, but he wasn't singing. His eyes were glued to hers, making it impossible for him to speak. Suddenly he wanted all of these people out of his house.

Well, Elena's house technically.

"Thank you, all of you." Elena said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. This certainly hadn't been what she'd been expecting for her birthday. "I can honestly say that I never could have imagined this. The decorations, the ideas…that cake." She laughed and wrapped her arm around Caroline's waist.

"Blow out the candles." The eager blonde said, shaking the camera in her hand.

"Make a wish." Matt smiled, letting the birthday fever take him over.

Elena leaned over the cake, her eyes connecting with Damon's again. She took a deep breath in, never looking away from him and blew out every last candle. "Thank god." Jeremy said when she stepped back, the faint smell of smoke in the air. "That was getting heavy."

The boys lowered it to the table and began to cut it. "The cake is going to have to wait." Bonnie said checking her watch. "The sun is about to come up."

"What does that matter?" Elena asked, looking at the cake hungrily. She understood now why Damon hadn't let her get dessert at the restaurant.

"Just go with it." Alaric said and stepped forward, putting his hands on Elena's shoulders. "Enjoy your birthday."

"You're not leaving are you?" she asked, letting him pull her away from the group a little.

"I think it's time." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Tell Jeremy I will be at home if he plans on coming there tonight."

"I will." She tried to smile, seeing the loneliness in his eyes.

"Come on Elena." Caroline called as everyone filed out the back door.

Damon watched her give Rick one last hug before he turned and left. Heartbreak could really be a bitch sometimes, and if there was anyone that could understand the loss he was feeling, it was Damon. "Are you having a good night?" he asked, leading Elena out into the backyard.

"I am, there are just some certain things that are…missing." She tried to smile, letting her fingers twine with his. "Thank you for doing this."

"It was all Caroline and Bonnie." He said, shaking his head. "My job was to keep you away from the house and distract you, make sure you didn't find out about the party."

"Well you did very good." She smiled, aching to press her body to his. She could still remember how he had felt over her, the sand at her back; his lips searching her face and neck.

"Can you two stop undressing each other with your minds long enough to come watch the sun rise with us?" Caroline called, patting a spot next to her on the blanket Matt had set out for them.

Elena laughed, not sure how she felt about her friends being fully aware of her current relationship status with Damon, whatever the hell it was. The sky was a fantastic orange and pink color, completely mesmerizing and they all watched it together. When the yawns started and the adrenaline started to wear down, everyone decided it was time to call it a night…or rather a morning. There were hugs and thank you's and then suddenly the house was quiet and empty.

And they were completely alone, facing what they'd had to put off all night. Damon was sure that she would want to sit down and discuss everything. Talk it all out and figure out exactly where they heading before they went any further. That was, until she turned from locking the front door and he saw the look in her eyes. She'd bottled up all her passion and need since the lights had flicked on, and now it was clawing at her. She'd been denying her attraction to him for too long, and the last thing she wanted to do was have a nice, polite conversation.

She walked right up to him, brought his face down so he was level with her and kissed him. They were in the middle of the living room, candles were lit, streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling, the fireplace was crackling, but all she could feel was his arms around her, and all he could hear was the pounding of her heart in his ears. She was excited, exhilarated and suddenly neither of them were tired after all. She felt the first few clasps of her dress open and then let him turn her around so her back was facing him.

She felt the flames from the fire heat her face, felt his lips kiss down the back of her neck and over the skin of her back as he uncovered more of it with each undone clasp. She felt the tingles of sensation of his kiss and couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. When the dress fell to the ground she heard his groan, and was very happy she'd worn the lingerie he had bought her. She turned and saw the appreciation in his eyes.

"You look amazing."

"Better now that the dress is off?" she asked, smiling.

"Would you slap me if I said yes.?"

"Not this time." She pressed up on her toes and kissed him, wishing for a moment that she was still wearing her heels. "You know I never got any of my cake." She said looking over to where the untouched cake was still sitting.

"That will have to wait." He said and brought her eyes back to his.

"Wait for what?"

"Until after I make love to you, right here and right now."

He unbuttoned his jacket, but she was the one to slip it off his shoulders and let it drop on the ground. She moved to his shirt then, kissing his chest as she undid the buttons. That was next to the jacket within minutes. And then suddenly, the calmness they'd been sharing ended and the temptation took over. They couldn't undress each other fast enough and they couldn't stop touching each other. She wasn't sure how it happened, but they went from tearing at each other's clothes to lying before the fire kissing slowly.

Their love making was the same as the way they lived. Soft and gentle, then terrifying and exhilarating. Over and over again till it left them breathless and desperate for each other. Elena arched up into Damon's hands and he ran them all over her body. She felt the laces at the front of her bodice loosen, and then his lips and tongue on her breasts. She clenched her hands into fists, unclenched them and hung onto his shoulders as his fingers worked inside her, bringing her up until she was crying his name in ecstasy.

He pulled back, lifting her up to toss the lingerie into the pile with the rest of their clothes. Now, they were both naked and there was nothing hiding them from each other. They'd waited so long for this, so long to be able to show the other just how they felt. Damon was sure there for a few days after Stefan's disappearance that she would never speak to him again, but now with the fire setting her hair to glow, the blood rushing through her veins coloring her cheeks he knew that he would never be able to let her go.

"You are mine now Elena." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. That's what I wished for." She gasped when he slid into her. She'd never felt so full, so complete. Her nails made little crescent marks on his shoulders as she held on.

He waited until she was close to cumming and bent his lips to her throat. She tilted her head to the side, inviting him to bite her. He could feel just how close he was himself and when his fangs popped, he sunk them into her skin. She tasted like the wine she'd sipped throughout the party and something else that had to be uniquely her. He almost lost control and drank too long. Her cries died down as her orgasm settled.

When he had swallowed the last drop he could take from her safely, he leaned back and looked at her face. She smiled up at him, a sleepy glaze over her eyes. He laughed and brushed the hair off her face. She looked somewhere between an angel and a satisfied vixen. "I hope you had a good birthday."

Her eyes opened a little more, her fingers toying with the ends of his hair. "You forget Damon, my actually birthday didn't start till today. We still have eighteen hours for you to show me all just what I've been missing all this time."

"I intend to keep showing you that well past your birthday." He said, kissing her, allowing her to press him onto his back. "If you'll let me."

"Oh, I think I'm going to demand it." She brought his bottom lip between her teeth, then trailed kisses down his chin.

"Be prepared, my birthday is on the way." He teased, and she nibbled her way down to his hips.

"I'm already thinking of ideas. After all, I have to pay you back for the surprise party."

Something told Damon that whatever she was planning would all be worth it in the end. With Elena, that's just the way it was.

_a/n: alright so that ended up being a lot longer than I intended. Like a lot longer, but I'm pretty happy with it. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Yay for my second request story! Comment please and let me know what you thought of it, and if you would like a sequel about Damon's birthday let me know! _


End file.
